


I’m Yours 我是你的

by EvaLee7521



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLee7521/pseuds/EvaLee7521





	I’m Yours 我是你的

　　「Dr. Watson，你在嗎？」房東Mrs. Hudson敲了敲樓上房門，詢問了一聲。  
　　停了五秒鐘，沒反應。  
　　「Dr. Watson？」房東Mrs. Hudson又敲了一次門。  
　　又停了五秒鐘，這次有反應了。  
　　鈍物敲擊的聲音從地板上慢慢震動而來，沉而有力的腳步聲帶起一陣節奏。  
　　門被打開，露出了一張方方圓圓卻是溫和有禮地的臉。「抱歉，我剛剛睡著了。請問…」  
　　然後又是停頓五秒鐘。  
　　「…這什麼？」  
　　「噢、噢，對、這個。」拿高了自己手上的狐狸，Mrs. Hudson一臉的同情。「牠受傷了，你能治好牠嗎？」  
　　「…我很抱歉Mrs. Hudson，但我不是獸醫。」  
　　「噢、親愛的，我當然知道你不是獸醫。」Mrs. Hudson淑女地笑了笑。「所以你能治好牠嗎？」  
　　「……我試試看。」面對著Mrs. Hudson一臉的期待，全名為John Watson的醫生只得帶著無奈接過了那隻昏迷不醒的狐狸。  
　　  
　　「經過我的診斷，他只是餓暈而已。」當John把包著毛毯的狐狸帶到樓下去還給房東Mrs. Hudson時，已經一天以後的事情了。  
　　「真的？那可真是太好了！」Mrs. Hudson露出了標準的少女式笑容，然後獎勵似地拍了拍John的肩頭。  
　　但是沒有接過狐狸。  
　　「呃…」John嘗試性地再把手中的狐狸往前遞一點。  
　　「我實在是很抱歉。」看出了John的意圖，Mrs. Hudson只是用帶著歉意的笑容說：「這幾天我必須得出門一趟。你可以幫我照顧牠嗎？」  
　　「呃、事實上，我這幾天有個研…」  
　　「拜託，幾天而已，好嗎？」當Mrs. Hudson擺出了她招牌的少女式笑容時，John就知道自己再也推辭不了了。  
　　「我相信你會好好地照顧牠的，是嗎？」出於習慣，Mrs. Hudson還是問了一句。不過她拍了拍John的肩膀，表達出了自己的信任。「牠只是個可憐的孩子。噢、真是個可憐的孩子。」  
　　「……一路順風。」十分鐘後，John抱著狐貍僵著笑容，目送著Mrs. Hudson出了遠門。  
　　「懷特島之旅，嗯哼。」突然，空氣中出現了另一個John沒聽過的聲音。  
　　John愣了一愣。  
　　他轉頭看了看四周，的確是沒有人。  
　　那麼，聲音到底是從哪裡出來的？  
　　「你是誰？你在哪裡？」  
　　「是我，你這白癡。」同樣的聲音裡這次是飽含了鄙夷。  
　　「你？」John又是轉頭看了看。  
　　還是沒人。  
　　「是我。你這白癡！」  
　　「Ouch！」手上傳來一下一陣刺痛，痛得John忍不住是縮手丟了手上的狐狸。  
　　「搞什麼鬼！」只見狐狸俐落地一個翻身，就是安安穩穩地四腳著地站在約翰面前。  
　　「為什麼你們人類總是不觀察？」站在Dr. Watson面前的狐狸歪著頭，嘴巴一開一闔，表情堪堪稱之為……不屑？  
　　John張開了嘴巴，還是不太能消化自己眼前所看到的。  
　　他轉頭看了看四周，試圖想找出些什麼。  
　　什麼躲在角落的人啊、攝影機啊、喇叭啊之類的都好。  
　　「你為什麼要這麼愚蠢？」狐狸又說話了。  
　　噢、天哪，那隻狐狸又說話了？  
　　John瞪大了眼睛，依舊是滿臉的不可置信。  
　　「你覺得這是整人節目？」  
　　「…這不是嗎？」  
　　「愚蠢！」  
　　「抱歉、你說什麼？」  
　　「我說你們人類真是個愚蠢的生物。明明事實擺在眼前，卻寧願催眠自己。」  
　　John張了張口，停了半分鐘後才說：「不知道為什麼，我現在好像可以相信你真的是隻會說話的狐狸了…」  
　　「哼，我當然會說話。」狐狸甩了甩尾巴。  
　　「……你那是不屑的表情嗎？」  
　　「當然。」蹬起了步伐，狐狸自動自發地往樓上走去。  
　　「嘿、你去哪？」  
　　「快跟上，我們還有很多事情要做。」側頭看了John一眼，狐狸的表情這次不只是不屑了，還帶著嫌棄。  
　　「……你那是在嫌棄我嗎？」  
　　「廢話。」  
　　  
　　「ＯＫ，讓我整理一下。你意思是說，你現在正在被人追殺？」John抹了抹臉，萬分無奈的起了個頭。  
　　「嗯哼。」狐狸略略揚起頭，輕輕點了點。  
　　「然後？」  
　　毛茸茸的尾巴頓了頓。狐狸圓滾滾的眼睛帶著鄙夷的目光看向John。  
　　「呃、因為你的毛色很漂亮？」  
　　搖搖頭。  
　　「呃、因為你的毛很多體型很大可以做很多條圍巾？」  
　　頓了頓，再搖搖頭。  
　　「呃、因為你會說人話？」該死的，這些到底見鬼的跟他有什麼關係！  
　　狐狸這次不搖頭了，牠只是直勾勾地看著約翰。  
　　然後砰的一聲，牠的尾巴變成了九條。  
　　「……呃、因為你的尾巴會分岔？這很稀奇嗎？」Dr. Watson無比誠懇的問。  
　　他不是獸醫，他不知道這樣的例子到底算不算特異就是了。  
　　聽完這句話，狐狸用一種非常敬佩的眼神看著John。「你怎麼有辦法把你的腦袋搞得如此無知？」  
　　「噢、不、算了，你不需要告訴我你是怎麼辦到的，我不想知道。」  
　　John又是張了張口，卻是一句話也說不出來。  
　　接著他闔上了自己的嘴巴，然後在心底問著自己：到底他不把這隻狐狸丟出門還隨便他一直羞辱自己是為了哪樁？  
　　「噢、醫生，你難道真的認為你不說出口我就不會知道你在想什麼嗎？」  
　　「你不把我丟出門的原因不就正是因為你對接下來會發生的事情感到有興趣嗎？」  
　　「你怎麼…算了。」  
　　「我老實告訴你，現在有隻叫Mycroft的狐狸正在追殺我。所以，你必須幫助我。」  
　　「……我以為你說的追殺，是指一個獵人，或是一隻獵犬，之類的。」  
　　「他們智商都太低，不夠格。」  
　　John聽到這句話，忍不住在心裡腹俳。  
　　難道狐狸的智商就比較高嗎？  
　　「以我們Holmes家的狐狸來說，的確是這樣沒錯。」狐狸得意地揚了揚下巴。「我的名字是Sherlock。Sherlock Holmes。」  
　　於是John只好偷偷地別開了自己的眼神。  
　　「那麼，Sherlock，你想要我怎麼幫你？」  
　　「射他。」  
　　「…抱歉，你說什麼？」  
　　「射他。」  
　　「……那是違法的。」  
　　「我知道。做就是了。」  
　　「……不、不，我想你可能不是很明白。射殺一隻狐狸是違法的，Mr. Sherlock，我會被抓、然後會坐牢。這樣你懂嗎？」  
　　Sherlock又露出了鄙夷的眼神。  
　　「我甚至知道你違反的是第幾例，Dr. Watson。」  
　　「你知道？」對於這件事情，John很明顯表達了震驚。  
　　對於這個問題，Sherlock的答案只是翻了翻白眼。  
　　「等等、還是不對。」對於差點就被唬弄過去的自己，John感到非常懊惱。  
　　「什麼？」  
　　「你怎麼知道我會用槍？」問完，John又覺得不對。「還有，你怎麼知道我有槍？」  
　　Sherlock嘆了一口氣。「Dr. Watson，我還知道你是三月退役的軍醫，到現在還沒找到工作。你患有ＰＴＳＤ，右肩及左腳曾經受過傷；目前正在看心理治療師及復健。」  
　　John聽完頓了頓，接著就是用驚嘆的聲音說道：「哇喔，你怎麼會知道這些的？你真神奇！」  
　　Sherlock歪了歪頭。「你這樣認為？」  
　　「沒錯。的確是很神奇。難道別人不這麼認為嗎？」John的聲音聽起來已經是有點興奮了。  
　　「不，他們通常的確不這麼認為，也不會這麼說。」  
　　這下子，換成是John歪著頭了。「那麼他們通常說什麼？」  
　　「他們只會叫我滾開。」

＊＊＊

　　「醫生，你看起來心情很好？」這天，法醫Anderson又請假，於是DI Lestrade再度請了私交甚篤的Dr. Watson出馬。  
　　他看著John一臉明顯心情愉悅的樣子，忍不住打趣的問。  
　　「嘿嘿，Gregory，你猜猜我最近發生了什麼事？」  
　　「中大獎？找到工作？交到女朋友？」Gregory聳了聳肩，隨便問了兩三種。  
　　「都不是。」John故作神秘地回答。「再猜？」  
　　「得了吧，還能有什麼事情？」Gregory失笑。「總不會是撿到一隻會說話的狐狸吧？」  
　　於是，John被震驚了。「你怎麼知道？」  
　　「什麼？」這下子，Gregory也震驚了。  
　　  
　　這天下班後，他兩聚集在了一間餐廳裡。  
　　「你是說，你撿到了一隻會說話的狐狸？」手裡拿著叉子，Gregory一邊咀嚼著食物一邊狐疑地問。  
　　「不是我撿到，是樓下Mrs. Hudson撿到的。」John捲著麵條，糾正了說法。「不過牠現在是在我家沒錯。」  
　　「唔嗯…真巧。」吃了一口麵，Gregory自言自語地說。  
　　「真巧？」跟著也吃了一口麵，John歪頭問。「總不會是……你也撿到了一隻會說話的狐狸吧？」  
　　「嚴格說來不算是撿到的。」探長也糾正了說法。「是牠自己跟著我回家的。」  
　　「他跟著你回家？」John更驚訝了。「你讓一隻狐狸跟著你回家？」  
　　「好吧。」Gregory聽完，投降似的放下了叉子。「那天下雨，牠毛都塌了，看起來很可憐。」  
　　「Greg、oh Greg，你還記得Miley嗎？」雖然這很不禮貌，但是John還是用叉子指向了Gregory。  
　　「當然、我當然記得。」Gregory嘆口氣，接著卻又有點討價還價似地說：「但是這次不一樣John。牠是隻會說話的狐狸欸！說不定他可以自己弄東西來吃？」  
　　John也嘆了口氣。「自己弄東西來吃？用什麼？他的小肉掌嗎？」  
　　Gregory梗了梗。「好吧，你說得對。那我只好把牠交給你了。」  
　　「……抱歉、你說什麼？」  
　　「交給你啊。」啜著餐後的紅茶，Gregory很自然地說。  
　　「抱歉，我可能沒搞清楚。」John抹了抹臉。「為什麼是交給我？」  
　　「因為你家裡也有一隻？因為你現在沒工作？因為你是我可以信任的人？你自己選擇一個答案。」  
　　「可以都不要？」  
　　「不行。」Gregory很堅持。  
　　「好吧。」John認命。反正養一隻跟養兩隻…應該差別不大。「你什麼時候把牠帶來？」  
　　「週末。」Gregory鏘的一聲放回杯子。「如果我有順利休假的話。」  
　　  
　　＊＊＊  
　　  
　　「我以為你今天是去工作。」當John回到家時，他所看見的畫面是一隻狐狸正在讀他的人體骨骼圖書，並且用最正統的英國貴族腔對著他說話。  
　　這種事情大概不管過了幾輩子都不會適應吧。  
　　「我是啊。」脫下了短外套，John把自己放進了舒服的單人沙發裡。  
　　「但是你身上有街角餐館的味道。」  
　　「是嗎？」John嗅了嗅自己身上的味道。「很明顯？」  
　　「豈止明顯。我甚至知道你晚餐吃的是奶油培根義大利麵。你一定是跟朋友一起去，兩個人，他吃的是海鮮羅勒義大利麵。」  
　　「…呃、對，我跟朋友一起去。」這感覺有點奇怪，他已經很久沒有被人這麼追查去過哪裡這件事了。  
　　「所以？」  
　　「所以什麼？」  
　　終於是轉頭看向了John，Sherlock嘆了口氣。「所以你們決定把我怎麼樣？」  
　　John想了想，然後歪著頭問：「什麼要把你怎麼樣？」  
　　「天哪，拜託用用你的腦袋思考一下。你在我來了之後跑去跟朋友吃飯，所以他肯定是你很信任的朋友，那麼你自然會告訴他你養了一隻會說話的狐狸，所以按照人類喜歡多管閒事的天性，他肯定會幫你出個主意決定要怎麼處置我。」  
　　「所以，決定是什麼？」  
　　「呃…」John僵在座位上，然後遲疑地開口說：「決定要把他家的狐狸送過來？」  
　　「什麼？」Sherlock倏地站了起來。「你居然要幫我配種？」  
　　「什麼？」這個答案嚇得John差點沒從沙發上跳起來。「當然不是！」  
　　「不然呢？我才到你就急急忙忙幫我找了個伴？」Sherlock的聲音裡中滿了憤怒。「我真不敢相信，你居然要幫我配種？幫我？我？Sherlock Holmes？」  
　　於是這天，John Watson的家裡不僅僅是多了一隻會說話的狐狸，而且還是隻炸了毛的狐狸。  
　　  
　　「歡迎回家，Gregory。」端端正正地坐在了沙發上，名字叫做Mycroft的狐狸帶著笑意歡迎著房子的主人回到家。  
　　抬頭看了眼牆上的時鐘，十一點十五分。「呃、你可以不用等我的。」  
　　「不，身為一個房客，我很堅持。」Mycroft還是帶著笑意。「這是身為一名紳士該有的禮節。」  
　　Gregory聽完，則是選擇轉頭將大門落上鎖。「是嗎。」  
　　「很顯然，你不太相信。」  
　　「那大概是因為我沒受過什麼正統的紳士教育吧。」Gregory聳了聳肩，不以為意道。「你餓了嗎？」  
　　「還好。下午我有弄來吃了。」  
　　Gregory開冰箱的動作一頓。「…你弄來吃了？」  
　　「是的。有什麼不對嗎？」  
　　「…怎麼弄的？用你的小肉掌嗎？」這不能怪他講話這麼不客氣，實在是約翰在餐廳裡對他說的話讓他印象太深刻了。  
　　「嚴格來說，是的。如果你這樣稱呼它的話。」  
　　Gregory在停頓之後，關上了冰箱。  
　　「哇喔！」他的臉上充滿了驚喜。「太神奇了，你居然會自己弄吃的？」  
　　眨了眨眼睛，Mycroft有點小心翼翼地回答道：「我很高興這使你開心。但是，你能告訴我這其中有什麼問題嗎？」  
　　「沒有，什麼問題都沒有！」Gregory幾乎就要笑咧了嘴，他開心地抱住了Mycroft。「你真是太棒了！你是我見過最聰明最棒的動物了！」  
　　「謝謝你的誇獎。」雖然還是弄不懂為什麼，不過誇獎這種東西對於雄性動物來說總是受用的。Mycroft回應地蹭了蹭Gregory，甚至有些得意地昂了昂下巴。  
　　「我原本還擔心你會跟Miley一樣，差點被我餓死在家裡呢！」  
　　聽到原因後，Mycroft只能哭笑不得。「我曾經想過關於我的無數種死法，惟獨餓死不在我的選項內，所以Gregory你大可放心。」  
　　「是嗎？那可真是太好了！」一點也不懷疑Mycroft說的這句話的合理性，Gregory只覺得放下了一顆心。  
　　「原本我今天和John討論到，要把你放去他家的。」由於Mycroft的毛實在是太好摸了，Gregory一邊說話的同時一邊仍是愛不釋手地在Mycroft的身上摸來摸去。「看樣子我明天就可以通知他，你不用過去了。」  
　　非常享受於Gregory的撫摸，Mycroft舒服得連眼睛都瞇起來了。不過這完全無損於他的思考能力。「你說的John是Dr. John Watson？」  
　　「對。你認識他？」  
　　「不，不認識。只是你在牆上的行事曆標記了他的生日。」  
　　「噢對、九月。」一點也不懷疑為什麼Mycroft會去注意到他的行事曆，Gregory仍是繼續撫摸著他漂亮的毛皮。「不過說起來還真巧，John家裡也剛來了隻會說話的狐狸。」  
　　「噢。」Mycroft抖了抖耳朵。「那肯定就是Sherlock了。」  
　　「你是說你要找的那個、愛亂跑讓你擔心的弟弟？就在John家？」  
　　「是的。」本能地抖了抖身上的毛，Mycroft轉頭用自己晶亮晶亮的眼睛看著Gregory說：「所以我想，我還是得去一趟。」  
　　  
　　＊＊＊  
　　  
　　「你確定我們不用先通知John嗎？」一邊套著自己的風衣外套，Gregory一邊很不確定地詢問著Mycroft。  
　　呃、這畫面或許有些弔詭也不一定。  
　　「如果我們通知了，Sherlock肯定就會找機會逃跑。這樣我就抓不到他了。」Mycroft跳上了玄關茶几，恰恰就是Gregory不用彎腰也能抱起他的高度。  
　　「他會逃跑？」扣上了帽子，Gregory又問。  
　　「傘。」Mycroft比了比門邊。「他的確會。」  
　　「好吧，希望John今天沒有約會。」一隻手抓傘一隻手抱起Mycroft，還得想辦法開門鎖門，真忙。  
　　「他的確是沒有。」乖順地伏在Gregory的身上，Mycroft很自然地接話。  
　　「你怎麼知道？」  
　　這次Mycroft不答話了，因為他們已經離開了家門。  
　　  
　　另一邊，的確是沒有約會的John正坐在他心愛的單人沙發上看著報紙。  
　　一個小時前，他才為了早餐問題跟Sherlock吵了一架。  
　　所以現在，百無聊賴的Sherlock伏在餐桌上，正試圖用視線讓眼前的食物消失，這樣他就不用吃了。  
　　「Sherlock，你已經跟培根還有土豆大眼瞪小眼半個小時了。」John頭也不抬地說。  
　　Sherlock聞言只是翻了翻白眼。  
　　「吃掉他，否則我不會讓你離開廚房的。」  
　　「Ah～Dull！」嗅了嗅食物，Sherlock繼續跟它大眼瞪小眼。  
　　可是突然間，有個不同於培根及土豆的味道飄進了他的鼻子裏。  
　　「Mycroft！」Sherlock整隻狐狸都跳了起來。「John、拿起你的槍！」  
　　「什麼？發生什麼事？」被Sherlock這麼大陣仗給嚇了一跳，John下意識地摸向了腰後的手槍。  
　　「是Mycroft！他要來了！射他！」Sherlock在桌子上又叫又跳，甚至巴不得自己可以在看到Mycroft的第一瞬間就撲上去咬死他。  
　　「John，你在家嗎？」樓下傳來了敲門聲，是Gregory。  
　　「是Gregory。」放下了一顆心，John有些責難似的看向了Sherlock。「你的早餐還沒吃完。」  
　　Sherlock又是翻了翻白眼。「難道你關心的只有早餐嗎？」  
　　「是誰在第一次見面的時候因為肚子太餓而昏倒的？」John毫不客氣地反駁。「由此可知，食物很重要。吃掉它。」  
　　「是的，食物很重要，Sherlock，我親愛的弟弟。」另一道聲音從門口傳來。  
　　Gregory帶著抱歉的眼神出現在樓梯口，而他的身前，則是另一隻與Sherlock非常相像的狐狸。  
　　「Dr. John Watson，幸會了。」Mycroft對著John點了點頭，用的是標準的敬語。  
　　「呃、幸會。」這感覺真的很奇怪。一隻狐狸，用敬語？對著他？  
　　「Mycroft！」另一邊，餐桌上的Sherlock已經呈現備戰姿勢，露出了自己的牙。  
　　「維持你的風度，Sherlock。你會嚇到我的主人的。」Mycroft皺了皺眉，責難地說。  
　　「你的主人？」驀地，Sherlock的聲音高了八度。「你讓他當你的主人？」  
　　此時，Gregory與John在一旁面面相覷，完全搞不懂這兩隻狐狸兄弟之間的對話到底是什麼意思。  
　　「是的。」Mycroft莊重地點了點頭。「我選擇他，成為我的主人。」  
　　「你瘋了，Mycroft！」Sherlock又開始繼續咆哮。「媽咪不會同意你的，你這白癡！」  
　　「是的，她會的。她曾經說過尊重我的選擇，還有你的。」說這話的時候，Mycroft則是若有似無地往John的方向看過去。  
　　「我並沒有承認他是我的主人！」  
　　「只是沒有承認。」  
　　「死胖子！」  
　　「幼稚兒童。」  
　　以下無限。  
　　Gregory與John互看了一眼，突然有點知道整件事情的來龍去脈了。  
　　「所以說…」John用著標準姿勢，一手環胸一手托在臉上，有點斟酌著用詞地問道：「你家的那隻、嗯、也有…？」他用兩隻手劃了一大圈。  
　　「你說這個？」碰的一聲，Mycroft的尾巴也變成了九條。  
　　「哇喔！」Gregory驚嘆了一聲。他覺得自己又更喜歡這隻狐狸了。  
　　「炫耀鬼！」Sherlock還在罵。  
　　「所以說，你們真的是兄弟？」John有點鬆了一口氣。他很慶幸自己不用被抓也不用去坐牢了。  
　　「很明顯地，的確是的。」收回了自己的尾巴，Mycroft點點頭。他試著忽略Gregory那顯得有點失望的表情。  
　　「Sherlock，你居然叫我射殺你的哥哥？」接著，John就是用不可置信的口氣看向了廚房。  
　　「哥哥？」於是，Sherlock又露出了他那標準的不屑的口氣。「如果你覺得那個死胖子是的話。」  
　　「我並不胖，Sherlock，這是標準體重。你太瘦了。」  
　　「沒錯，Sherlock。而且，你還是沒把早餐吃完，Sherlock。」  
　　「John你到底站在哪一邊？」  
　　「我？我只是在盡我身為主人的職責。」  
　　「主人？」  
　　「啊哈。」  
　　頓時，所有的話都停頓了下來。  
　　只見Mycroft優雅地踱步到了Gregory的身邊，自然而然地躺上了他的大腿。「很高興你終於有了主人，Sherlock。」  
　　Sherlock齜牙咧嘴，卻是不再說話了。  
　　John轉頭看看Mycroft，再轉頭看看Sherlock，還是不太明白到底發生了什麼事情。  
　　他剛剛說了什麼嗎？  
　　「Mycroft，你可以解釋一下這到底是怎麼回事嗎？」從大約中場開始就沒有說話機會的Gregory，這會兒終於可以把梗在喉嚨裡很久的話問出來了。  
　　「簡單來說就是，我與Sherlock，是神話中的九尾狐一族。我們一族天生有個特性，要不選個愛人終老一生，要不找個主人陪他一輩子。偏偏Sherlock兩種都不要，還違反了規定跑出了國界；而我則是奉命來追捕他的人。」  
　　「所以…」潤澤的毛皮就近在眼前，Gregory止不住手癢又摸了上去。「你認我當主人了？」  
　　「是的，我親愛的Gregory。」Mycroft又是舒服地瞇起眼睛。  
　　「所以我真的變成Sherlock的主人了？你確定？」John有點不敢置信地比著自己。  
　　「是的，Dr. Watson。」頓了頓，Mycroft又接著說：「沒有人能強迫我們認誰當主人。只有我們自己願意。」  
　　於是，John轉頭看向了Sherlock。  
　　「不過在Sherlock的定義中，主人大概與僕人是差不多等義的。」Mycroft接著又補了一句。  
　　所以Sherlock又是高傲地昂起了頭。  
　　「什……算了。」關於這個結論，他在這幾天已經感受得很明顯了。  
　　「所以，你現在找到Sherlock了，你要回去了？」Gregory的聲音中不無失望。  
　　「當然不。」Mycroft回答得很快。「除非萬不得已，否則我不會離開你的，我的主人。」  
　　看著Mycroft討好似地舔著Gregory的手，Sherlock的臉上很明顯是嫌惡的表情。  
　　「我只需要，放隻信鴿回去就行了。」  
　　Mycroft對著空氣中吹了口氣，接著，窗邊果然真的出現了一隻信鴿。  
　　「哇喔！」這下子，Gregory與John兩人都讚嘆了。  
　　「雕蟲小技。」Sherlock繼續不屑。  
　　「我會告訴Mummy我們兩個的事情，也會告訴她我們不回去了。」Mycroft轉頭看向Sherlock。「或者，Sherly，你想自己來？」  
　　「哼。」回答他的，是Sherlock吃早餐的咀嚼聲。


End file.
